Aaron and Emily: Paradise
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: A team moment with a little Hotchner thrown in. HP JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. So many of you are happy with how I wrote Hotch and Emily getting together and I'm so glad you liked it. I worked really hard it and well I'm glad you liked it. So next story. Back woods motels, yeah I'm with Emily that's on my list of things to NEVER do. That's all I got. Have fun.

Disclaimer: *in the office the of owner of Criminal Minds* Now if I were the rights to the show, where would I be? (E/N: *sitting on desk* I'd check the filing cabinet.)

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily put the finishing touches on dinner and turned to where Hotch was standing stiffly at her picture window. She knew what was running through his head.

"Stop blaming yourself Aaron." she said. "It wasn't your fault."

She heard him sigh as she faced the cabinets to get two plates.

"I should have seen it." Hotch said.

"You can't see or pick up on everything." Emily said. "We all miss things. Just because you're the leader of the team doesn't mean you have to be perfect." she faced him again. "No one is."

Hotch knew Emily was right. He made his way over to the island and around to where Emily was standing.

"You know just because we're together doesn't mean you have to put the pieces back together." Hotch said, wrapping his arms around Emily.

Emily looked at her hands as she placed them on Hotch's arms. "I know," she looked at him. "but I was doing before we got together and I'm not about to stop. Dave doesn't know where they all go."

Hotch smiled and rested his forehead against Emily's. "Thank you."

Emily mirrored Hotch's smile. "What have I told you about saying that?"

Hotch nodded. "I know but there are just some times where I need to say it."

"I think I can allow that." Emily said before giving Hotch a quick kiss. "Dinner's ready."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave sat on his couch with JJ's head resting in his lap. They each had a hand resting on her growing stomach, though JJ's was slipping as she started to fall asleep.

"Jen, we need to get you into bed." Dave whispered.

"Don't wanna move." JJ whined.

Dave smiled. "Sorry hun but my back and your neck will never forgive us if we sleep like this."

JJ groaned but sat up and stretched as best she could. Dave stood and helped JJ up before they headed to his bedroom.

"You're a mean, mean man making a pregnant woman move." JJ muttered.

Dave laughed. "Trust me babe, you won't be calling me mean in the morning when you've had a nice night's sleep on a bed instead of my lap."

The two went about getting ready for bed and when JJ laid down she sighed.

"Ok maybe you're right." she said.

Dave got in beside her and pulled her close. "Don't sound so shocked. I'm right a lot more then you think."

JJ patted Dave's cheek as she drifted off. "Remind me to do something about that ego when I have the energy."

Dave laughed but didn't bother saying anything cause he could already hear JJ's even breathing and knew she was out. He placed a kiss on her head and brought her closer.

"Night Jen." he whispered.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch held Emily close as they sat in front of the TV. It was on mute and neither were paying it any attention. They had been talking about Hotch's upcoming weekend with Jack that Emily insisted on being only father-son time but Hotch wanted to use it to tell Jack about the change in relationship between himself and Emily. After getting Emily to agree to dinner Friday and half the day Saturday, the two had lapsed into silence.

"Are you picking Jack up Friday or is Haley dropping him off at your place?" Emily asked, breaking the silence.

"Haley's going to drop him off at the office." Hotch said, his fingers moving through Emily's hair. "She has a late flight for a business trip and it was the best way."

Emily smiled. "You're going to let your son loose in the bullpen?"

Hotch laughed. "I'm sure between the two of us we can keep him under control."

Emily lifted her head to look at Hotch. "You've met your son right?"

"Yes Emily I've met my son." Hotch said. "So we'll send Morgan after him."

Emily settled her head back down. "Remind me to tell Garcia to be in the bullpen Friday. She is not going to want to miss this."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Friday came around and the rare quiet that had settled over the BAU bullpen shattered by a small voice.

"Emmy!"

Emily spun in her chair just in time for Jack to jump into her lap. A smile quickly spread across Emily's face as she hugged Jack.

"Hey there buddy." Emily said. "You are early." she looked at Haley as the woman approached. "Haley."

Haley nodded. "Emily. Where's Aaron?"

"He's in a meeting with Chief Strauss at the moment." Emily explained. "He wasn't expecting you for another hour."

"I know." Haley said. "But my flight got moved. Is Jack safe here until Aaron gets back?"

"He'll be fine with Emily, Haley." Dave said coming out of his office. "Hi Jack."

Jack waved over Emily's shoulder. "Hi Uncle Dave."

Haley looked at Dave as if to argue but the look on Dave's face left no room for argument. Emily lifted Jack her lap.

"Say bye to Mommy Jack." Emily said.

Jack hugged and kissed his mother before climbing back into Emily's lap. Haley gave Dave another look as well as Emily before leaving. Emily looked at Dave but Dave just shook his head and went back into his office. Emily turned to Morgan and Reid. She smiled at the curious looks on their faces.

"Hey Jack, want to meet some of Daddy's friends?" Emily asked the small boy.

Jack nodded rapidly. Emily turned her chair so Jack could see Morgan and Reid.

"Jack this is Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid." Emily said. "Morgan, Reid this is Jack Hotchner."

(A/N: I know the team, minus Emily and Dave met Jack after he was born but that was a while ago)

Morgan leaned over the divider and held out his hand to Jack.

"What's up Jack?" Morgan said.

Jack shook Morgan's hand after getting a nod from Emily. "Hi."

Reid walked over and he and Jack stared at each other for a minute.

"Hi Jack." Reid finally said.

"Hi." Jack said.

"Jack?"

The four turned as Hotch came into the bullpen. Jack jumped out of Emily's lap and ran over to his father. Hotch caught Jack and hugged him.

"What's he doing here early?" Hotch asked Emily.

"Haley's flight got moved." Emily explained. "She just left."

Hotch nodded. "I'm gonna put my things down then bring him back out."

Emily watched the two vanish into Hotch's office.

"Somehow I remember Haley being a whole lot more friendly towards you." Morgan said to Emily.

Emily sighed. "She wasn't exactly happy to find out about Aaron staying with me during the separation that led to their divorce. Nor is she happy about how much time I spend with Jack."

"That's up to Hotch not her though." Reid said.

Emily shrugged. "I stay out of it. I know it's between Aaron and Haley and Aaron wants it to stay that way."

"That sounds so weird." JJ said walking over.

"What does?" Morgan asked.

JJ leaned against Morgan's desk. "Emily calling Hotch by his first name."

Emily smiled. "You expected me to call him Hotch once we started dating? Heck off the clock before we started dating I called him Aaron."

"Why does the team need to know that Emily?" Hotch asked rejoining them. He put Jack down and the boy climbed into Emily's lap again.

Emily wrapped her arms around Jack. "JJ's pregnant, you give her what she asks for."

Hotch nodded. "Gotcha."

JJ smirked. "Now if only Dave would learn that we'd be all set."

Dave walked out of his office as JJ said this. "Not likely Jen. I don't care how bad your cravings are, I'm not going out to get pickles and chocolate ice cream at three in the morning. Not if I have to watch you eat them together."

The others looked grossed out.

"Yummy." Jack said.

JJ laughed. "Thank you Jack." she ruffled his hair. "I'm JJ by the way."

Jack frowned. "But Uncle Dave calls you Jen."

Dave stood next to Hotch. "Only I'm allowed to."

JJ glared at Dave. "You can call me Jen if you want to Jack."

Jack smiled again. "K Jen."

"Why did no one tell me little Hotch was here?" Garcia said as she came over.

Emily winced. "Sorry Penelope. Jack this is Penelope Garcia."

Garcia smiled. "You can call me Pen."

"Hi Pen." Jack said.

Hotch smiled as he watched his son interact with his team. His family and now Jack's family too.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Hehe team moment with Jack thrown in. I threw in the food cravings cause I remember my dad telling me about my mom's and having to watch her eat them. He still gets green telling me about it and it was over nineteen years ago! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! Only your mother would have sickly food cravings with you. Well, then again, my mom put chili powder on her ice cream when she was pregnant with me. *blinks* okay, never mind. All I have to say is CUTE! And surprisingly, no mistakes. I'm amazed. Kisses~Sarah!!!


End file.
